


palentine's day

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hap Pal Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	palentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is really short not even worth a read. But I hope you all have a Hap Pal/Val Day.

"Josh," Tyler whispered from a couple feet away. Josh was finally starting to fall asleep and Tyler had to ruin it. Great.

But it could be something important, so he reluctantly poked his head out of his bunk and said, "What?"

"Happy Palentine's Day," Tyler said, walking away giggling.

Josh groaned and laid his head back down. Asshole.


End file.
